Loney?
by Paula-chan
Summary: Will Truman sozinho num jantar...Até conhecer alguém para compartilhar a solidão. Fanfic SlashU.AOCC Porque brasileiros também assistem Will & Grace 1º! Boa leitura.
1. I Will

Will & Grace não me pertencem (uma pena, porque eu cuidaria bem deles!) e sim aos seus respectivos donos.

Fanfic Slash [sarcasmo porque gosto de variar o gênero. [/sarcasmo

Casal: Will x Jack. – Universo Alternativo e um pouquinho de OOC.

Nota: Não estranhem... Sempre simpatizei com o Vince! Mas precisava mesmo tira-lo da história.

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que se puserem a ler! -

Tenham uma Boa leitura.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Loney?

20h32 – _Restaurante Coffee Pierre_

Feito seu pedido, olhou distraidamente a taça de vinho posto em sua frente. Sabia que deveria estar aproveitando o descanso, afinal, não era todo dia que conseguia marcar uma reserva no restaurante mais elegante de Nova York. Deveria estar lá para relaxar, porém parecia cada vez mais distante do seu intento.

_Vince. _

Este era o nome de seus problemas.

O homem com quem desperdiçara preciosos três anos de sua vida, finalmente, saiu de casa. Melhor dizendo, mudara-se para o apartamento do _caso_ que mantivera disfarçando há meses...

- Mais uma taça de vinho, cavalheiro?

-Não. Desta vez traga-me algo demasiado forte. Por favor.

- Como quiser monsieur. Com sua licença.

Não era sua intenção embebedar-ser dentro daquele ambiente reinado a formalidades, velas, cristais e tapetes persas. Ao mesmo tempo, que _fazia_ parte de sua vontade esquecer-se do trabalho... Dos problemas... Das desilusões... De si mesmo.

21h48 – _Ausente Companhia_

O clima ameno ao toque lento e suave do piano no anfiteatro, dava ao local o _romance_, a _distinção_ e a _sedução_ distribuída aos cantos, mesas e bares situados por todo lugar.

O ar enchia-se com paixões; seus olhos vagavam entre as mesas e via-se admirado ao constatar que era praticamente o único solitário no meio de um pastoso circulo de enamorados ou amantes. Todos... Acompanhados.

Sua noite não poderia estar sendo pior.

Definitivamente não.

Outra taça de bebida recolocada sobre a mesa e esperava o último prato num estado que variava entre tristeza, carência, sonolência e frustração.

Quase recolocou sua entrada quando notou o casal de apaixonados entre afagos e carinhos sentados a algumas mesas de distancia.

_Ao menos eles sabem fingir que gostam um do outro._

Pensou, cólera.

21h55 – _Posso?_

Verdadeiramente não sabia por que _ainda_ não se levantara daquele antro de casais falsamente apaixonados e se ido embora!

Estava óbvio que no momento aquele ambiente incomodava e muito.

Não necessariamente invejoso pelas pessoas – aparentemente – felizes ao redor com seus _amores perfeitos, _estava sim chateado por ter-se dado conta de jamais experimentara a sensação de conforto, quentura e cumplicidade que passavam por seus olhos castanhos, ligeiramente úmidos.

Cansado mais do que realmente gostaria de se sentir resolveu de uma vez procurar algum garçom para entregar-lhe a conta. Quanto mais rápido ver-se livre dali melhor!

Submerso na procura não notou quando um jovem coberto inteiramente de vestimentas pretas em passos delicados e felinos aproximou-se de sua mesa e encostando-se ao seu lado dirigiu-lhe um olhar encantador – notando a seguir o dono dos pares de olhos tão azuis quanto o mais límpido dos céus – assustou-se mais não deixou que transparecesse.

Curioso, porém nada disse esperando que o jovem estranho estancado ao seu lado se pronunciasse primeiro.

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos – ainda sob olhos castanhos mergulhados nos azuis – afastou-se em passos pequenos antes de indicar a cadeira vazia enfrente ao homem que ainda jazia sentado olhando-o com notável surpresa.

- Posso?

Fora somente o que perguntou, antes de sorrir divertido esperando por uma resposta que certamente que não demoraria por vir.

Continua...

* * *


	2. II Jack

21h58-_O Cara Estranho Chamado Jack._

_- Posso?_

_Fora somente o que perguntou, antes de sorrir divertido esperando por uma resposta que certamente que não demoraria por vir._

O moreno que já passara alguns momentos de conflitos continuava sem emitir qualquer som. Por educação, somente, maneou suavemente a cabeça concordando em dividir sua mesa com o estranho.

- Como se chama?

Perguntou amável – dando-lhe a impressão que parecia se conter diante de sua verdadeira _natureza_, ou seja, lá o que for. Em todo caso estava cansado demais para lidar com futuros maníacos.

- Por que lhe interessa saber?

Não era de seu feitio ser arrogante, principalmente com quem não conhecia. Mas cada minuto que passava sentia a necessidade de ir-se aumentando. Além do mais, quaisquer que sejam as intenções do _sujeito_, poderiam ser cortadas logo naquele lugar.

- Porque me interessei em você.

Curto e direto. Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e antes que pudesse se conter, sorriu sarcástico.

- E isso faz quantos minutos?

- Uma hora e trinta minutos, para ser exato.

- Você esteve me observando durante uma hora e trinta minutos?

- Sim. Espero que não se importe.

- Na verdade eu me importo sim.

- Que pena... Não me arrependo.

Um estranho tanto quanto cara-de-pau. Não sabia dizer às direções que a noite estava lhe preparando naquela semana e pelo álcool percorrendo em suas veias também não notou quando por fim avistara o garçom e em vez de pedir-lhe a conta, sugeriu que lhes trouxesse outra garrafa de vinho. Não que o estranho lhe agradasse. De forma alguma.

Mas de repente, mostrou-se curioso demais para saber o que aconteceria dali em diante.

- Ainda não me respondeu, como se chama?

- Will.

- Jack. Encantado!

- O encanto é todo seu.

22h15 - _Old Friends  
_

Esvaziou sua taça rapidamente, ainda a segurando em uma das mãos, enquanto que a outra era cariciada afetuosamente pelas mãos de Jack. Não repeliu a demonstração de carinho, no entanto não correspondeu. Parecia – ou fingia – não se importar, como se fosse algo natural que ocorresse sempre.

- Por que esteve jantando sozinho?

- Porque há muito tempo aprendi faze-lo sem precisar de ajuda.

- Desilusão?

- Se fosse?

- Eu ficaria muito feliz.

- Ficaria feliz?

- Uhum. Não haveria nada que nos impedíssemos de nos conhecer melhor!

- E por que iríamos querer se conhecer _melhor_?

- Porque no fundo você já está interessado em mim.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Vejo em seus olhos... Em seus gestos. Não me repeliu quando me aproximei e me convidei para sentar-se com você. Nem me nega o agrado de tocar em suas mãos. Ainda permanece conversando comigo sem estar aborrecido – como tempo atrás – e agora está sorrindo...

- Jack... Você é presunçoso.

- Will... Vamos sair daqui?

Ele pagou a conta; e eles saíram.


	3. III Afastamento

22h26 –_ Suspeitas_

Saíram do _Coffe Pierre _sorrindo suavemente, mesmo que os sorrisos de ambos possuíssem distintos motivos.

Jack parecia cada vez mais cativante e disposto a conhecer aquele homem com mais profundidade; somente deixava-se guiar, vigiando-se a todo o momento para não transparecer seu contentamento em demasia com medo que o outro pudesse repelido achando-o alucinado ou malicioso.

Will por outro lado sorria de nervosismo; pensando pela milésima vez que estaria fazendo andando por ai com um repleto desconhecido, atrevido, por sinal.  
Não poderia, porém, negar o fato que fora ele mesmo quem aceitara de forma direita ou indireta, a companhia da – aparentemente – amistosa criatura. Suspirando pesado, por fim tentou aceitar completamente a situação. Sua curiosidade ainda aguçada desfazia-se aos poucos e sua mente lógica abria espaço na sensação de ansiedade dos momentos atrás.

Jack; se esse era mesmo seu nome, não havia dito muito sobre si mesmo. Apenas o essencial – se poderia classificar o essencial como: o _suposto_ nome, a profissão (estilista de vestimenta masculina), uma referencia do lugar em que presidia e seus filmes e peças de teatro favoritas. Fizera questão de omitir a idade e vez ou outra –inconscientemente – jogava indícios de seu aparente narcisismo.

Enquanto Jack gesticulava animado, parecendo, no entanto conter-se por dentro, o outro procurava entender o interesse que despertara naquele individuo de forma tão imprevista.

Talvez aquele homem só o houvesse abordado a procura de sexo. Afinal, tinha certeza do outro ser homossexual; isto parecia incontestável. E esteve sozinho naquele restaurante durante um belo espaço de tempo suficiente para que Jack se interessasse e percebesse as recusas que fazia com os olhares femininos que lhe eram lançados; Assim, pôde suspeitar de suas preferências e arriscando-se, apresentou-se finalmente.

Um pouco desapontado percebera. Jack confundira-o com um promiscuo e só aproximou-se de si para tirar-se-ia algum proveito.

Dando uma olhada rápida ao redor pôde ver que a rua continuava fria e seca. Nem uma gota de chuva, como havia ouvido mais cedo no metrô, derramara-se do céu.

Sem se importa em avisar, parou de andar para sentar-se na beirada da calçada de cabeça baixa e com os braços enlaçados no joelho.

Jack que a pouco vinha lhe contando a história de uma das peças que assistiu, silenciou quando o outro moreno subitamente parou-o de segui-lo para sentar-se sobre a calçada.

Não entendo absolutamente nada, resolveu, a contra gosto, sentar-se junto a ele; perguntando-lhe se havia algo de errado.

22h43 – _Na Sarjeta _

Will lançou-lhe um olhar de esguia antes de ser direto. Desconfiando que não houvesse outro caminho, o melhor seria conversarem ali mesmo. Dependendo das coisas que ouviria, levantar-se-ia e caminharia de volta para casa.

- Está querendo uma noite comigo?

Jack que pego de surpresa pela pergunta apenas o encarou... E sorriu.

- Quero muitas noites com você.

Perplexo e sentindo-se ligeiramente estúpido; Will ameaçou levantar-se para ir embora, mas teve seu pulso preso firmemente.

- Mas também quero um relacionamento.

Concluiu Jack, ainda sentado e permanecendo com seus dedos enlaçados no pulso do moreno. Seus olhos encontraram-se novamente e silenciaram suas vozes.

- Não brinque comigo, Jack.

- Não estou brincando, Will! Quero mais que um caso com você... Te assumo um compromisso.

- Mas nós nem nos conhecemos!

- Nosso interesse é mutuo.

- Apenas interesse não basta para ter um relacionamento.

- Will...

- Esqueça Jack. Vou embora.

- Prefere ficar sozinho que a ter a mim?

- Do que você está falando?

- Desilusão.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Por isso sente-se sozinho? Esqueça-o, Will.

- Esqueça-se você de mim.

Largou-se dele e pôs-se andar em passos rápidos; Quanto mais cedo chegasse em casa melhor! Assim não precisaria preocupar-se com ninguém testemunhando suas lágrimas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei que o Will pareceu mais passivo que nunca nesse capítulo, mas a história ainda está se desenvolvendo... Então, obrigada aos que puderam perder um tempinho para lê-la n.n Obrigada mesmo e até mais. 


	4. IV Intervenção de Grace

09h35 – _Ouch!  
_

Dor.

_Segundo o Dicionário_: Sensação desagradável ou penosa, causada por doença ou ferimento. Sofrimento físico ou moral. Pena, compaixão, dó. Remorso, arrependimento.

Em seu caso, sentia-se com os minutos contados. Crente de que realmente fosse morrer, procurou por papel e caneta a fim de escrever seu testamento. Sem resultados. A cabeça parecia querer explodir, impossibilitando sua busca resolveu parar e continuar deitado em sua cama, não se movia achando que assim sua ressaca fosse dissipar de uma hora para outra.

- A noite foi boa!

Pôde sentir a voz terrivelmente aguda de Grace criar ecos dentro de sua cabeça; naquele minuto desejou a morte com todas as suas forças!

-... Morte... Grace... Saia.

- Nã! Só vou te deixar em paz quando de me contar_ tudo _que aconteceu! Os detalhes mais sórdidos e íntimos! Quero tudo! Vamos, Will, comece!

- Minha cabeça dói...

- Vou te pegar uma aspirina! Da última vez que a Karen veio aqui esqueceu duas caixinhas inteiras.

A ruiva deixou o quarto apressadamente para minutos mais tarde entrar com um copo d'água e três aspirinas em mão.

- Engole tudo de uma vez!

- Grace... Eu ainda não escrevi meu testamento... Se me matar vai arcar com o prejuízo.

Naquele mesmo instante ela retira dois dos comprimidos jogando-os em qualquer lugar e oferece o copo para o moreno.

- Eu jamais faria este tipo de coisa com você! Assim me ofende!

-... Desculpe.

- Quem cozinharia pra mim?!

- Isso não seria problema, Peggy Bundy (¹), você freqüentaria a _Eucaristia_ pra comer de graça!

- Que absurdo! Eu já disse que aquilo foi desejo de grávida!

- Grace... Você discutiu com o padre porque ele não queria encher seu copo de vinho!... Pela segunda vez!

- Eu sou judia! Podemos tomar mais que um mísero copo de vinho!

- Que aspirina você me deu?

- Viagra.

- VIAGRA?! Pra dor de cabeça?!

- Resolveu não resolveu? Então não reclama.

- ...

10h25 – _Idiota!  
_

Na cozinha...

- Eu não acredito que você saiu correndo, Will!

- Não sai correndo! Apenas... Não aconteceu nada. Não daria em nada; foi tudo muito estranho.

- Idiota.

- O que?! Grace! Eu não sou um promiscuo! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Aproveitasse! Desse uns malhos! O agarrasse num beco sem saída!

- Escute...

- Will, francamente! Você é o gay mais hétero que eu conheço!

- Esqueça isso, certo?

-Ah...!Tudo bem.

- Obrigado.

- ...

- Então... Como vai a vida de casada? Tem assado muitos _cookies_?

- A vida de casada vai melhor do que eu esperava!...Mas... Will...

- O que?

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso!

- Grace!

- Ok... ok... Leo é perfeito! Está cada vez mais atencioso e estamos felizes com as palavras que a Lilá tem soltado sem parar! Como: Papa... Bolo... Madonna.

- Ela tem dito Madonna?

- Eu comprei um DVD semana passada então...

14h12 – _Algo chamado Destino.  
_

Will acabara de desligar o celular e ajeitava o cabelo outra vez. Vendo seu reflexo pelo retrovisor checando se estava bem. Definido, saiu do automóvel e seguiu em passos calmos pela calçada até encontrar o que procurava. Já estivera ali muitas vezes e em todas as suas visitas trazia um pouco daquele amor pra dentro de si.

Única sensação que realmente poderia classificar deste modo.

A casa simples com cores leves e harmoniosas; de um pequeno jardim coberto por jasmins, gazânias de diversas tonalidades, cravina violetas e rosas... De diversas cores e formas.

Suspirou, procurando acalmar as palpitações que começara a sentir dentro do peito.

Fechando a cerca atrás de si passou a atravessar o jardim até chegar à entrada principal e ajeitando-se novamente, bateu a porta.

Quem o atendeu foi um moreno alto de olhos claros; levemente bronzeado carregando uma pequena criança em seus braços.

- Will!

- Como vai, Leo?

- Bem! Estamos bem! Entre! Só estávamos esperando por você.

- E Grace?

- Ela já começou a comer.

- Claro.

Após os cumprimentos iniciais seguindo de uma conversa casual, Will pega a pequena Lilá no colo e os três caminham até a sala de jantar para o almoço.

Ao se aproximarem ouviram sons de vozes e risadas – provavelmente vindas de Grace – pensou Will; e de outros que de imediato não conseguiu raciocinar.

Assim, até acontecer.

Questões de segundos entraram e finalmente pôde visualizar os novos convidados com quem teria que dividir sua tarde. Grace divertida sentada ao lado de uma psicologicamente-sarcástica Karen que jazia sentada em frente ao...

- Will! Que bom que chegou! Agora podemos comer!

A exclamação alegre de Grace mal passou por seus ouvidos. Somente quando seus olhos castanhos detiveram-se para encarar aquele homem sentado displicentemente na cadeira apenas para encará-lo de volta.

Novamente, sem deixar aquele sorriso faltar-lhe a face, agora ligeiramente rosada. Nada disse. E nada mais pareceu ouvir. 

* * *

(¹) Mulher de Al Bundyno seriado humorístico Married with Children.


End file.
